Because
by sunflower990
Summary: Story how Kalluto leaves his home and joins the Spiders. How did he join the Spiders? What was his thoughts about leaving home? Read this story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story about Kalluto! Two chapter though -_-; I hope guys will enjoy it and review :)**

**So basically this story will tell how Kalluto leaves his home and joins the Spiders. I would like to you people to PM too, to tell who do you think is the brother Kalluto is looking.**

**My school started so I won't have much time with the stories as I would like.**

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Zoldyck family.**

* * *

_BECAUSE..._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Killua's friends."_

_Friends..?_

Kalluto opened his pink eyes. Moonlit sky was shining down on him. Stars were shining brightly trough the darkness, as trying to unravel the darkness surrounding the Kukuroo Mountain and residents of it. The Zoldyck family. Most deadliest assassination family. He was youngest child and Killua's youngest brother, Kalluto Zoldyck.

He was thinking about how his big brother's _friends (word sounded weird and foreign to him_) had came to Kukuroo mountain and taken his older brother away from his family and his destiny to become a greatest assassin in Zoldyck's history. And now his brother was gone.

And the worst thing was his family didn't do anything.

_'Where's mother?' _Kalluto wondered. He wanted to ask help from mother and have some company. Even if it was harder. Ever since Killua left mother had been even more unstable.

* * *

He had run whole forest only in couple of minutes and now he was walking along the dark corridors of his home, searching mother. But who he met wasn't mother. It was Illumi.

He was walking toward Kalluto, his showing nothing emotions. There wasn't a flicker of light in his black eyes. Kalluto had teached himself that stoic expression, even though he wasn't able to hide all his emotions.

"Illumi-aniki, have you seen mother?" Kalluto asked, as Illumi walked past.

"Mother went to job with father and Zeno." Illumi answered.

"Where are you going?" Kalluto turned to look his brother distancing back.

"I have job to do." And with that Illumi disappeared into thin air.

There was flash of disappointment in Kalluto's eyes before he concealed it. _'Who am I suppose to train with now?'_

'What about Milluki..?' He wondered and narrowed his eyes.

Quietly he walked to Milluki's room and unsheathed his claws to open Milluki's door. Lock was very simple and Kalluto was surprised he hadn't done anything to it. After all Milluki was good at locks and things like that.

Carefully he opened the door and, unsurprisingly, saw Milluki eating chips and hacking something on his computer, muttering angrily couple of times.

"Even though Killua already left home...Not suited to be a heir.." Millua huffed. "Who's there!? He yelled suddenly, feeling slightly murderous aura. Glancing over his shoulder to door he didn't see anything. Shrugging he decided not to care. He had more important things to do.

* * *

Kalluto locked the door carefully and scolded himself for allowing Milluki sense his aura. It was careless and he had let his feelings control himself, something he kept strictly in check whenever he wasn't on a mission.

This time he took another path. It was the most darkest places at his home. He was going to see Alluka, his older brother and family's deadly weapon.

Alluka. He was person with terrifying power and that's why he was locked on his own house. Not that Kalluto cared about it. If Alluka was just a weapon with such a scary powers Kalluto didn't want to have anything to do with him. He could only barely remember that time, when he had been walk with Alluka and he had turned into his wish granting mode.

That had been his scariest moment of his life.

But for some reason Killua-aniki cared about Alluka. Maybe it was because they were so close, when they were siblings? Killua always had favored Alluka more than Kalluto. Even after Alluka's powers were revealed Killua-aniki though him as younger brother not as a weapon.

Kalluto didn't know it, but Illumi had planted a needle in Killua's brains, making him believe Alluka was though as a family member.

After Alluka had disappeared, Kalluto had though Killua-aniki would pay more attention to him. No such a luck. He never acknowledged Kalluto than on missions or training.

And now he had abandoned him for his _friends._

_'Alluka doesn't know that.' _Kalluto though and stopped in front of the big iron door that could only be opened with code. He had long ago memorized it.

'_Should he tell him?' _No. Alluka wasn't his big brother or human. He was something else. Something darker.

Turning his back he started walking away, not looking back even once.

* * *

"Mike, come here." Kalluto ordered and whistled softly. Mike was able to hear it even if he was other side of the forest. He was a huge dog that only obeyed the Zoldyck family.

_After_ a few seconds earth started shaking under him and huge bark was heard from violet dog. He walked to Kalluto, tail wagging excitedly.

Kalluto reached his hand and patted Mike to head. When he wasn't training, following his mother or helping his family on assassination works Kalluto usually went to look for Mike. Mike was fond of Kalluto more than other members of his family. Well excluding father.

"Did you kill anyone?" Kalluto whispered and looked Mike's eyes, which showed wise and intelligent eyes. Mike wasn't ordinary dog. He was huge dog and capable of thinking and analyzing humans weaknesses and strengths.

"Let's ride to mountains." Kalluto ordered and jumped no trouble to Mike's back. Mike let quick bark before running toward the mountains that surrounded the Zoldyck home.

Soon it looked like Mike was flying trough the forest, his paws barely touching the ground and the scenery front of him was a blurry green. Kalluto was standing on Mike's back without no trouble.

With no time Mike had jumped two or three steps and was standing on a ledge, where Kalluto would usually go.

"You can go." Kalluto ordered and Mike jumped to the forest, probably looking trespassers to eat.

Kalluto sighed and shifted his gaze toward the starry sky and the landscape below him that stretched far and wide.

This was his world. All the forests, mountains and the volcano belonged to his family.

"We live in a completely world than the other people." Kikyo had told Kalluto over and over again, as if reminding him he was different from other people. Kalluto knew that himself. Other people were nothing compared to the power of Zoldyck. They were _weak._

When Kalluto had met Killua's _friends _he couldn't sense any sign of _nen _aura. Meaning they didn't know what was it. That made them weak. Kalluto would have gladly killed them, but unfortunately Killua was fond of these people. Was it not enough prove he had gone with them sign he cared them?

Kalluto couldn't understand it. He was taken back about it. Why did Killua care of these people who were weak and weren't even related to him?

_"His __friends are one to blame." _Kalluto though, narrowing his eyes. Because they took Killua-aniki away Kalluto's family had started breaking apart. Mother was more unstable, father was more distant and Illumi and Milluki were too busy to help him training.

How was he suppose to get stronger if no one helped him?

And the house seemed more colder, when Killua-aniki wasn't there. Even if he never paid any attention to Kalluto it was better than leaving the house.

_"I won't let this stand." _Kalluto though, opening his eyes.

No way he was going to admit defeat and let Killua-aniki's _friends _took him away from his destiny and away from his family. He was going to bring Killua-aniki back no matter what.

_"But I need to get stronger if I want to bring him back." _Kalluto admitted to himself. Killua-aniki was probably trained himself, too. But staying at the house wasn't the answer. His family was too busy to train him all the time...He needed to leave, no matter how didn't like it.

"People who are strong _nen _users." Hunters were no good. Even butlers were able to kill them if they tried to enter the Kukuroo mountain..if they weren't eaten by Mike first. People who were well known and strong. Stronger than Hunters...

..._Kalluto was standing front of his father. He had just back from a job, complaining about it. Saying it wasn't the worth the price. Kalluto had been surprised, when he heard him. He had though that nothing fazed father. Apparently father had fought against member of a Phantom Troupe. Now he had called all of them to his room, warning them._

"_Listen to me. If you ever encounter Phantom Troupe, run away. don't ever engage in combat with them!__"..._

_..._Kalluto opened his eyes. Yes, why not? They were undoubtedly strong and experienced _nen _users. Although Kalluto wasn't sure if they were strong enough to beat his family. It has been already few years since the day father had warned them not to engage in combat with them. Surely he was already stronger to fight against them?

"_They will make me strong enough to kill Killua-aniki's friends and bring Killua-aniki back." _

Kalluto stood up, eyes flashing. If he was going to do this he had do to it now. He had to act! Every time he was thinking it, Killua-aniki was becoming stronger and stronger.

_"But first I need to tell father." _Kalluto though. He couldn't just run away..like Killua-aniki first had done. He needed to make his father understand he wasn't running away from his destiny. He was going to fix it.

* * *

*few hours later*

Father and mother had returned just a few minutes ago. And now Kalluto was standing behind his father's door, trying to build courage to this. He wasn't afraid, he had been learned since he was baby not to fear anything. But he was worried his father was going to forbid his request. Maybe he didn't like Kalluto going away too. He was still learning assassination. Killua-aniki only had allowed to go because Silva though it was good way to make Killua realize what he really was: an assassin.

_"Don't back down. You already closed that path." _Kalluto though himself and knocked the door softly before opening it.

Silva was sitting on there, apparently thinking something. He looked up, briefest flash of surprise, when Kalluto entered. Kalluto usually only spoke with father, when he was with mother, but not this time.

"Father, I have a request." Kalluto sat down, looking straight at his father.

"What is it?" Silva asked. Admittedly he was faintly curious what his youngest child wanted with him. Kalluto didn't usually ask anything, preferring to follow his mother.

"I want to leave home." There was faintest glimmer of shame in his eyes, like he tried to apologize that his was requesting something like this, but no hesitation.

"Leave? Why?" Silva inquired. This was last thing he had expected to hear. Was Kalluto keen to learn outside world as much as his older brother? Hopefully not.

"I want to leave so I can become stronger. The way i'm now, I feel like i'm lacking. I need to leave so I can be stronger." Kalluto said, leaning forward.

"So you want to leave, so you can become stronger." Silva repeated slowly, half to himself. "Can't you become stronger back here at home?"

"What a greater the person's sacrifice is, the stronger is person's will to become stronger." Kalluto answered quietly. If he was going to become strong he had to be prepared to sacrifice everything. Even leaving his home.

Silva raised his eyebrow, when he said it. When had Kalluto grown so determined? He didn't exactly didn't show any attention to his kids other than training (with exception of Killua, who was the heir.)

Silva was quiet for a long while and Kalluto was afraid he was going to forbid it. If he didn't grant his request Kalluto couldn't do nothing than accept it. As he was the youngest child he couldn't argue against his family.

"Alright." Silva finally said, looking Kalluto. "I hope when you will be back, you have become stronger." With that he dismissed Kalluto with the wave of his hand.

Kalluto managed to keep his stoic expression, as he bowed his thanks and retreated from the room. But after he closed the door behind him, Kalluto straightened proudly and sighed in relief. He had done it. He could join the Spiders now and become stronger..to get his brother back.

"_I won't fail. I won't stop at any cost." _Kalluto told himself as he started walking along the dark corridors. He wasn't going to back down. He needed do this.

Because...Killua was his brother.

* * *

**This chapter was harder to write than I first though. I'm so moved by Kalluto's goal to bring Killua back. Kalluto got determination, all right.**

**I'll make a new chapter a soon as I can. What did you think about Kalluto? **

**I hope you will review and tell what did you like it :) **


	2. Seed of determination

**And the second and last chapter is here! Seriously this is the second shortest story i ever written 0_0 **

**I've counted a little the manga chapters and i think there will be two Hunter x Hunter episode and the..Kalluto wíll be shown again! **

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

Rain was pounding hard on the streets and no single people were seen. Or at least _normal. Edge _of The Yorknew City there was a block of abandoned houses and almost fallen churck.

Phantom Troupe was hiding there.

"How long are Feitan, Phinks, Shalnark, Kortopi and Shizune going to waste they time in that game!" Nobunaga was complaining loudly to no one.

"Calm down." Frankling grumbled from his spot. He was already getting tired of listening Nobunaga's complaining everything, mostly of the Chain User. It wasn't that they weren't furious to Chain User. He had killed Pakunoda and Uvogin and sealed Boss nen. And it was revealed Hisoka had betrayed them. Franlin couldn't wait to see both of them dead.

"And it's not like we have anything else do to than be here." Machi noted while keeping eye on Pakunoda's grave, which was covered in white flowers and candles. It was mark of honor for they fallen companion. Pakunoda had sacrificed herself in order to let the rest of them know about Chain User and his abilities.

Bonolenov shurugged his shoulders, like saying nothing mattered to hím.

"We should try to find some way to break the seal in Boss, so we can take revenge on Chain User." Nobunaga argued. Was waiting all they could do? Surely there was something they could do.

"I said already: We can't act too hasty. Like Uvo did. And look where that got him. We need to trust Boss will be able to find person to break the seal." Machi retorted.

"We don't have proof Boss can find person able to break the seal. Do you want Pakunoda's sacrifice to be in vain?" Nobunaga demanded.

Machi sighed and shooted a sharp glance at Nobunaga. "Her death wasn't in vain. She revealed Chain User's ability so we can kill him easily later."

"And how long are we-" Frankin interrupted Nobunaga's fierce answer.

"Shut up, Nobunaga. I heard something." Franklin said.

All of them went quiet, It was short silence and then Nobunaga realized it was his phone.

"It's better be them.." He muttered and took his phone out.

"What took you guys so long! Is that death game so much fun?! Nobunaga snarled to phone and got a angry answer from Phinks.

"Shut up and listen. We have some _interesting _information."

"Information?" Nobunaga asked and straightened, they earlier argue forgotten. "What's this about?"

* * *

"_Hmm..so this is, where they are hiding." _Kalluto though and surveyed the gray houses front of him. Weirdly all of them looked identical and he had no idea, where the Phantom Troupe were hiding.

Journey to Phantom Troupe had been easy. Few questions and blackmailing and he soon find out, where they were.

"_Seems like they had couple problems going on." _

He remembered, when he came to Yorknew City with Illumi, helping his older brother on assassing job. Leader of Phantom Troupe had asked them assassination of the Ten Mafia Dons. Maybe they problems were related to that?

_"Seems I need to figure some things out." _Kalluto pondered. Luckily he had perfect ability for that.

In just a few seconds his paper confettis flew across the sky and toward the place, where the Phanom Troupe was. From there it would stick to someone from the groupe and after that he only needed to listen quietly and attentively, what was going on there. He was confident they wouldn't notice his presence. He had been trained to be quiet and move without hearing.

After a while one of his confetti papers formed a image of a samurai looking man with sword.

"_First step, complete." _Kalluto though and watched the paper confetti, where faint voice was coming.

"Information?" There was a brief silence and then the voice added more briskily, "What's this about?"

"We met Hisoka on the island and Shalnark found-" Another voice was interrupted by the Samurai Man.

"Hisoka!? What does that bastard want? Why didn't you kill him on the spot?"

"Geez, listen and then you can shout. Do you think we agreed this because we _wanted _to? Boss is the one, who hired Hisoka." Silence. "Shalnark found out Boss had come to the GL an illegal way and was forced away. In other words he entered the GL in a real life. GL exist in real life. Our bodies are only transported to another place."

"There is a person in a GL, who can remove nen seal from Boss. Boss hired Hisoka, so Hisoka can convince him to help us."

"Sounds like a annoying situation." Woman's voice rose from the crowd.

"Damn right it is." The second voice answered with deep sigh.

"So, have you found him?" Samurai Man demanded.

"Of course not. We don't have his name, or any information. Shalnark is trying to find information, but i think it's going to take a while..maybe days or week."

"We don't have time-"

Kalluto removed the form of a Samurai and stood up.

_"Hee..so that's how it is."_

Kalluto smirked little and looked down.

"_Maybe this will easier than I though.."_

* * *

Nobunaga ended the call with sigh, looking annoyed.

"Things are really messed up."

"Having to ask help from Hisoka.." Frankling growled, clearly not pleased in this turn of events.

"Days or weeks...Is that how long we have to wait." Machi muttered. No one answered. It was rhetorical question.

"Well, shouldn't we go and join them?" Nobunaga demanded.

"That could be a good idea." Machi mused. "Bigger group will have better change at succeeding than smalled group.

"It doesn't matter, how big is the group if you don't know, where to look. And this is a game, where you can die. What if the person dies before we can find him?" Franklin asked.

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do." Machi said once again. Even Franklin didn't have anything to say to that.

"Hey, can you feel that?" Bonolenov voice spoke suddenly.

"Yeah." Nobunaga muttered and glanced outside.

"Someone's here."

"Enemy?" Bonolenov questioined.

"We should kill it. I don't reconize this aura." Nobunaga muttered and grapped his sword, clearly intenting to kill this individual.

"Wait a little bit." Machi stood up. "I don't think we should kill whoever is out there."

Nobunaga looked back to Machi, sighing. "Just an intuition?"

"Just an intuition." Machi confirmed.

"We should trust Machi on this, then. Why don't you go get this person so we can find out, what this person wants." Franklin decided.

No one argued against it. Machi's intuition was always correct.

"Then, i'll be back soon."

* * *

Kalluto was walking calmly toward the house, where he knew Phantom Troupe was hiding. If he was going to gain trust of the Spiders first thing he needed was not to show any signs of hostility. That and act calmly.

Soon he sensed aura of a member of Phantom Troupe, going toward him.

_"That was fast." _He though and stopped to wait the person coming toward him.

It was pink-haired woman with kunoichi like outfit. She was staring him with cold eyes, calculating.

"Who are you." It was suppose to be a question, but it come out like a order.

"_Stay calm." _Kalluto ordered himself. "_If I show any signs of distrust or hostility, she'll kill me." _Kalluto wasn't sure if he was able to fight against her.

"My name is Kalluto Zoldyck. I came here to join you."

"Zoldyck?" Woman raised her eyebrow, looking wary. "You mean that infamous assassin family?"

He simply nodded. If he wanted to earn they trust he needed to tell the, who he really was.

"All right. Follow me. I'll let others decide. But if you try anything funny, i'll kill you before you can say 'assassin'. Understood?"

Nod.

Way back was quick and in couple minutes they were standing before the other members.

Kalluto's eyes widened against his will. These people were strong. Very strong. He could hardly keep his stoic expression. This was it. They would make him strong. No doubt about it.

"Assassin? This little boy?" Samurai looking man, who Kalluto had used his Surveillance Dolls, was staring him incredulously. "And you're saying his a member of _the _Zoldyck family?"

"So he claims." Machi confirmed and looked Kalluto sharply.

Kalluto took step forward. He wasn't going to let them intimidate him. If he was going to join them he couldn't show any fear.

"I want to join you. I can handle myself on fight and i'm not afraid to kill. I've been trained to be assassin the moment I was born."

"Hmm...I don't know." Nobunaga muttered and scratched his head absently.

"We do need more members." Machi reminded Nobunaga and looked back to Kalluto. "And I have a good feeling of this boy. He is strong even though he is young."

"Doesn't matter if he is strong, if he can't handle this. What if he betrays us? And we got all this mess with boss too."

"I can you help with that." Kalluto interrupted.

"Help? How?" Frankin asked, participating in the discussion first time.

"I have a special ability to search people. Just tell me any little information of the person you want to find and i'll search him."

"It could be more useful than looking around blindly." Nobunaga admitted, but there was a still suspicious glint on his eyes. "Just one thing..how did you know of the boss?"

Machi, Franklin and Bonolenov looked Kalluto nonchalantly, but tensed just a little bit. If he was going to answer wrong they would kill him instantly and Kalluto knew very well his skills weren't enough to defeat three members. But he wasn't going to tell all his abilities. That's not, how he played. By showing all his techniques was fool's move.

"My aniki is an acquaintance with Chrollo." Kalluto lied.

"Is he the one, who boss asked to kill the Ten Dons?" Frankin asked.

"Yes. I helped aniki." Kalluto answered.

"I don't really see any problems if he can find the exorcist for us." Machi commented. "And he seems to be strong enough to join us."

"Hey, Phinks just called." Bonolenov interrupted.

"What did he say?" Nobunaga demanded immediately.

"They're waiting us on the GL. We need to go there the 'right' way or else the game masters will just force us away from the GL again. Shalnark founs some information of the exorcist."

"Tell him to forget about." Machi ordered and turned back to Kalluto with just a visible smile. "We have a new member capable to find him. All they need to do is wait us."

Kalluto's eyes glowed determinedly. He had a change to show his abilities finally. And he had accepted as a member. He wasn't going to back down.

"It seems this is your change to show your loyalty." Nobunaga said.

_"Anything. I'll do anything to be accepted as a member of a Phantom Troupe." _Kalluto answered silently to Nobunaga.

He was ready to anything.

Anything to get Killua-aniki back.

* * *

**Last chapter...I hope you liked and will review. **

**This was really great to write as i'm huge fan of a Kalluto and Phantom Troupe :) I though this story for a long time and now i've write it! To the end.**

**Thanks for people reading this and checking this out and for reviewing... Although I hope to have more feedback, as this was really important story to me.**


End file.
